Fate's Hold
by phantomwolf1412
Summary: they say that fate connects lovers together by a thread, but what happens when that thread starts to constrict the hearts of all that are involved. something has to give and what will be the aftermath
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so criticism is wanted meaning tell me what I did wrong and how I can improve**

 **Disclaimer-All Characters and Copyrights Belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter one

A women lays on a bed of fur "my dear great wolf I feel my time on this plane is sort can you bring him to me" the women's voice was weak if one was not paying attention one would not be able to hear.

"Don't say such things and of course I'll summon the witch he should be here" he nodded to the man by the entrance, who then left on the mission to retrieve the man. The old wolf stayed by the side of his dying wife, quietly crying and holding onto his wife wishing for more time with his imprint more time for their son to have with his mother he just wish for more time. Lost in his thought he did not hear the man enter the hut

"There's my lovely lotus" he called lovingly with tears beginning to form in his deep green eyes seeing the woman he loves fading to the next life.

"And you my dear hawk it been so long what has kept you from me" she tried to be stern. Feeling the discomfort the old wolf tried to leave but the witch would let he whispering "she needs you, please don't leave" and the old wolf stayed, the two once rivals stayed by their love's side till her spirit left for the journey to the other side.

"she would have lived a long and happy life if she just chose you, I was so stupid I couldn't be what she needed most a protector" the old wolf cry broke the silence, holding his desisted imprints cold hand

"You're wrong she wouldn't be happy with me for the one thing she wanted was a family and that is something I could never give her" the witch trying to hold back his tears but failing. "She sacrificed herself not only to save you from that cold one but also to save your people, she was always surrounded by family I could never give her that" giving up on holding back his tears the witch sobbed

"Why could you not give her a family" the old wolf asked

"Due to my ambitions and pride I was cursed long time ago to keep the earth's company till its end, I was allowed to learn all that the earth and life can teach except for the love one gets from their child. And that is why she would be never truly be happy with me. With you she could give you what she wanted and have no regrets in death" The witch stared into the sky

The old wolf came to a realization "it was you. Now it makes sense we tried and tried but she could not get pregnant then one day she conceived. I remember she telling me she was going to a friend for advice, she went to you asking for help. You got her pregnant and don't bullshit me about a curse that, the son I raised was your SON don't lie!" he yelled

The witch laugh "I know you're stupid but not that stupid, he was 100% your son he was a spitting image of you. It true she came to me to see if I could grant her wish to change her fate"

"What was her fate" he asked fearing the answer

"Her fate was to never have children so I changed her fate but all magic comes at a price hers was apparently her life. I told her the cost will be high, I warned her but she wanted to have your baby at any cost and when I hear she and the baby survived the birth I thought that just maybe the cost won't be high but I was wrong so HATE ME GREAT WOLF TAHA AKI, THAT COLD ONE DID KILL HER BUT I PUT HER ON THAT PATH IT WAS ME SO HATE ME" the witch fell to his knees looking at the baby "HATE ME YOU'LL NEVER KNOW YOUR MOTHER YOU BEAUTIFUL MOTHER THE WOMAN THAT I LOVED" the wolf punched him right in the nose to stop his hysterics and the witch collapsed on the floor using his clothes and try to stop the flow of blood

"Shut up you'll wake up my son and he looks peaceful and I want him to dream a bit more before he wakes to this nightmare, a world without his mother"

"You know what I promised your ancestors that as long I live I'll help your people now on top of that I make a promise to you, your people will never forget her sacrifice and your love for her. And when you see her again tell her I miss her"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella wanted to be alone today but as luck would have it both Edward and Alice showed up to discuss wedding planes.

"Alice why even ask me, you know what the I'm going to decide on before I even can think about it." Bella said in a melancholy tone

"Bella it's your wedding, every girl dreams about the day they get married but unfortunately some of those poor soul don't have the financial backing to get the wedding of their dreams but you do. I have a theme in mind but you do have input remember the future is never set in stone and as your sister I care about your input in fact I implore it." Alice told her looking at Bella's eyes with compassion and care.

"If I told you I want no I need a small wedding will you do that" Bella pleaded

"Of cour" Alice stated but was interrupted by Edward

"Bella don't you want to show off our love, give your all your friends an image of how happy you are even if your marring young. Give them the closer that you got the fairy tale ending because you know once you're turned you won't be able to ever see them and I prefer a happy image that can slowly fade in their memories. A grand party for everyone to have fun and be marry" Edward said with a smile

Bella nodded in agreement 'he right' she thought she sent a quite pray that everyone can find their happily ever after, even if she was unsure about hers. Just then Jacob stormed in with rage in his eyes as he spotted Edward

"BELLA! I need to talk to you about your fiancé" Jacob screamed entering the kitchen everyone was startled by his ferocity. "Why can't you see that this leech here is a master manipulator, see." Jacob screamed throwing the wedding invitation on the table.

"Edward you didn't, I asked you not to send anyone for the pack an invite. I was going to ask them personally because I deserve their rejection, their anger to my face. They put their lives on the line they said it is there duty but I was the one who brought this to them so I was the one who hurt them 'I was the one who hurt Jake' I'm sorry Jake" she yelled, she did even let Edward respond. With tears in her eyes she ran, she got in her car and drove she had to find some place to clear her head somewhere where she could escape. Edward was not able to go on the res but where on the res would she go, they all hated her for what she done to Jake. That is when she remembered a story told to her and Jake were told when they were little she by Billy

" _if ether one of you is ever in trouble or need help, you can always see if the witch of the woods can help but the witch needs to be your last result because the price is high for the help but the witch of the woods helps all the people of this land that are in need" both children looked skeptical at the story_

" _Witches don't exist" insisted Jacob_

" _I don't think the witch will help me since I'm not Quileute" Bella sigh_

 _Billy laughed "Oh Bella you are like my da ughter the same as Rachel and Rebecca just as your dad is like my brother so if you need help from the witch just run in to the woods at the far end of the res were the woods are unnaturally quite then hold your breath and close your eyes and run if you are deem worthy you'll meet the witch._

Bella now knew where she had to go

 **A/N: Tell me the Good, The Bad, and The Ugly so review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-All Characters and Copyrights Belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter Three

I parked by First Beach I knew that time was against me, it was only a matter of time before Edward would realize that I was on the Res if he didn't already then that would mean Jake was on his way hunting me down but thanks to the rain it will slow him down a little bit. I ran to the place that Billy's story told about. I got there and it was quite I didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. What was in there that the animals try to avoid? I didn't have time to second guessing myself it was now or never so I took a deep and closed my eyes and ran. This quietness gave me time to question Billy's story; how long do I need to hold my breath, can I open my eyes so I don't trip and kill myself. With all these questions in my head I needed to stop and breathe. Looking up catching my breath I saw that I was in a clearing and up a head was a normal looking building you would find on the main road on the Res. I laugh to my self thinking it no gingerbread house but if this is the witch's house there was no time to waste I needed her help to free me form the hurt of loving both Edward and Jake. I knocked on the door of the house and I hear "it's open come on in" but I heard a young male's voice I was clearly confused, growing up all fairy tales made a witch an old crone. Then I walked in and there he was a young twenty something year old just standing at the end of the hall. He had a lean build, wide shoulders. His hair was unruly sticking out in every direction, but his hazel eye were much older than his youthful appearance. He gave me a confused and shocked look then just shrugged. Walking down gave a nonverbal follow me head nod. Entering what looked like the main room, looking around I saw a circular table in the corner and the décor was chaotic things ranged from Victorian furniture, a medieval armor set, a renaissance sculpture, and other things. It was a mish-mash of things but it felt homely

He sat down at the table and gestured me to take a seat "so what do you want?" he rudely asked

That took me off guard "I I I" I start stuttering trying to find composer, trying to find the some courage. I swallowed and responded "I'm looking for the witch of the woods"

He laughed "I guessed that, that why you're here so WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

I asked nervously "you're the witch of the wood"

"Ding ding ding so that out of the way again what do you want ma belle pêche."

With this response I was furious "look I thought you would be a women ok, you are called the witch of the woods so you could be a little kinder plus the only reason I'm here is because Billy told me you might be able to help me even though I'm not Quileute. And I do need help" he just sat there and let me rant and break down in tear, his expression changed once I mentioned Billy

"My intuition was right you are not Quileute." He smiled "ok if Billy passed down my story to an outsider like yourself then that means you are important to him in some way. So like I said earlier what do you want?" His tone was a bit kinder

I told the truth and cried "I'm in love with two men and I can't stand it anymore. I don't want to hurt either of them. One abandoned me and said it was for my own good and broke me because of that. The other I fear of losing him to someone else and that would brake me. I'm at my wits end I can't chose and leave the other, I want both of them. I know I can't have both I need to choose one but I afraid of what the repercussions will have on my heart.

He listened to my whole story not saying a thing till I was done. He broke the silants "do you know about the crimson thread ma belle pêche"

Irritated about the peche comment "It a story about how lovers are connected by a crimson thread wrapped around their pinkies." I answered

"Close instead of the pinky it's the heart. And it's very rare but it occurs that a person has two fated lovers. This causes the heart to constrict since two forces are trying to claim a hold on it and the end result is that no one is happy, because is hard sharing the love of your life with another" he spoke as if he knew my pain

He spoke again saying "but if you cut one of the threads then everything will be fine and that why you're here and to answer your pleas yes I can help so tell me about your dog and your leech ma belle pêche"

I was shocked I thought 'how did he know' and he just chuckled. Vampires were supposed to be a secret, a secret that was going to cost me my human life and he was laughing at my predicament.

He saw my anger and responded "Look the reason I know is because first if Billy told you about me then he trusts you about the Res' secrets mainly meaning the wolves and second no offence but you are too white to be a Quileute so that means you're from Forks and that would come to the conclusion you know the Cullen's. As you said before one left you for your own good and the other might leave for another meaning you are a Cullen's singer and you fear of imprint of a spirit warrior, but with my help you'll be able to let go one of them and move on to loving the other fully."

"Do you know if this will work, I mean Jake could still imprint on someone else and all of this could be all a waste of time" I was scared that in the end I would chose Jake and have a broken heart gaining nothing in the end.

"What if I could reassure you that young Mr. Black is you're imprint"

I was shocked not only I was Jake's imprint but also he knew who Jacob was, he gave me a reassuring smile and said "Me knowing young Mr. Black is a long story to tell that I have no right to tell but Jacob is your imprint. Here let me show you" he got up and went to the cupboard and retrieved a wolf idol and a box, he placed the idol on the table and settled down say "the wolf spirit will never hurt an imprint no matter how hard you try the wolf will not draw blood form you" and I tried no matter what I did there was no blood. I looked at him in disbelief so he took the wolf and scratch his palm against the wolf's claw and surprising me, he started to bleed.

"See" he said wrapping his hand "Now" he opened the box "pick something that interests you" there were different things in the box arrow heads, painted beads, sea glass but what caught my attention was a small hand carven wolf, it reminded me of both Jake's wolf and the charm he made me putting a smile on my face.

"See, told you your young Mr. Black's imprint, the wolf idol proves you're an imprint, and that craven wolf proves you're an imprint of the Black family" he said reassuringly. "Now before we continue magic has a price to be paid are you willing to give up everything for this?"

I nodded 'If he can help with the pain in my heart then everything will be worth it' I thought. "Yes, what do you need from me?"

He smiled "I need the leech's DNA and the wolf's DNA but I need the DNA to be from his wolf from. Good luck with that ma belle pêche" he smiled

 **A/N: Ok I'm opening Pandora's Box here a by saying let me have it. I just want to know if people are reading this and those who are following and liking thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **A/N you all know the disclaimer**

 **Also sorry for the late update and thank you for following and faving and please review I need to know how horrible my writing is.**

After I left the forest I was found by Jake he was frantic "Bells are you ok. Where do you go, no one could find you not even the pixie with all her powers, where did you go"

I was always bad at lying especially when I lied to Jake or my father so I tried starching the truth "I just needed some time so I took a walk in the woods I'm fine Jake" I kept my eyes on Jake hoping that he can't read me like he always says he can. It also is nice knowing that im jace's imprint bring he to blush

"Ok be careful next time, you don't know what's in these woods, and I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier" he looked embarrassed

"It ok and maybe next time I go for a walk in the woods I know of a big bad wolf who would keep me safe" I tried being flity and Jake laughed "Bells you know I would not only keep you safe in the woods but I'll keep you safe always" I was feeling the constriction the love that binds me to Jake and Edward

"So where do you want me to take you; home, to the leeches, maybe my house?" there was an underlining massage that said who I need to comfort me. So I went with the neutral option "can you take me home Jake I just need time to gather my though" he looked hurt but it true I need to think about what happened today

" _oh miss swan when I say DNA I need hair of the wolf and blood from the vampire so when you get them we can start this" he said in his cocky tone "oh how rude of me never giving my name, its Alex"_

Thinking to myself 'how am I supposed to get Jake's wolf hair or Edward's blood', plans and ideas formed in my head and it was the sudden stop that got me out of my head. It felt that we just left LaPush but the 20 minute ride was over I thanked Jake and made my way inside still thinking how to get what I needed. I laughed at myself thinking going up to Edward and asking can I have a vile of blood or asking Jake can I give his wolf a trim all the idea were just laughable that when there was a knock at the door I went and to my surprise it was Jasper and Carlisle

Jasper was the first to speak his voice was filled with worried "Bella what did you do, Alice can't see anything and is very hectic. esme and Rosalie needed to drag her to go hunting and I wanted some answers for her but no one trusted me to go alone that's why Carlisle is here. So what are you trying to hind" I was driving Alice crazy the guilt hit me then faded I turned to jasper he smiled "I don't mean to attack you like this I just want answers for Alice that's all" he said with concern.

"Do you believe in witches" I asked, jasper's reaction was a pondering while Carlisle had a look of concern

"Bella, magic is dangerous it comes at a cost if I may ask what are you giving and what are you getting in return?" Carlisle asked. Carlisle was always like a father I never had an absent father figure once I returned to Forks whether it was Charlie, Billy or Carlisle.

"Alex said I was born with two soul mates and he'll help me be happy in the end so I guess I gain a soul mate at the cost of a love one" I told them the truth these two were part of my family so I couldn't lie to them

"It's between my son Edward and the future chief young Jacob is in it, and if this Alex is who I think it is then you are in good hands and everything is going to be fine." Carlisle was always the father type caring about everyone whether they are his family, friends, patients or even people he meets on the streets

"remember Bella no matter what happened you will be always family to us so if you need anything just ask" jasper never seemed to like me ever since my birthday party but that comment of his made me realize that this is going to be tuff because I realized I'm going to lose a family in the end, and that brought tears to my eyes.

"I need Edward's blood" I blurted it out

Carlisle smiled "like jasper said you are family so if Edward's blood will bring you happiness then I will gladly get what you need and tell Alex that he should come by sometime" before I could ask to not tell Edward Carlisle continued "also Edward will not find out about this but the others will have to know and don't worry we can keep this for Edward"

They left as quickly as they came and I was in shock. I couldn't believe that not only they can keep something form Edward and his mind reading ability but they will. They'll so help me find my happiness even if it means that it's not with Edward. I was speechless and I wrapped myself almost in tears, I even started to think that was it worth the cost of losing something. I don't know how long I was just standing there when Alex found me and embraced me "ma belle pêche look at you, fate is truly cruel strangling your heart. trust me when I say that when this is all over you'll be happy and you'll be at peace" he cued "I know what it's like miss swan" he had tears in his eyes "you can't breathe, they world looks grey or dull but that will all change once you cut the old tread and form the tread" I felt the tears on my head he was crying and I hugged him just as tight that's when the door opened and I heard Charlie's tired voice

"Bella I'm home and have pizza" the look on his face said I had some major explaining to do


End file.
